


Game On

by orphan_account



Series: DuckTales: Dad [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Webby notices something's wrong and calls on Lena to help.
Series: DuckTales: Dad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, there's a hinted Weblena, but I wasn't sure if it was enough to put it in the relationships thing... whatever. I might edit it later.

Webby knew something was up. The triplets were acting... weird. In a bad way. Huey seemed too concerned about pretty much everything, Dewey didn’t have the normal bounce in his step, and Louie avoided talking unless someone asked him a direct question.

All in all, Webby was determined to figure out what was wrong and help. And who better to help than Lena!

“Hey, Webby,” Lena said, walking in. Webby, who’d been waiting for Lena to arrive, jumped to her feet.

“Lena! You’re here!”

“Yup. Is something wrong? You made it sound like an emergency on the phone.” 

“Something’s wrong with the triplets,” Webby said as she led Lena up to her room. “And we’re gonna find out what!”

“We’re what?”

Webby pushed Lena into a chair then told her the plan while pacing. “Ok, so I’m going to follow Louie, and you can follow Huey- Violet was going to follow Dewey but she can’t come over, so I guess that won’t work- but anyway, I think we’ll be able to figure it out! As for Dewey, well, we’ll just have to hope he sticks with Huey or Louie. If we don’t figure it out, then we can just confront them, but I’m not sure they’ll answer truthfully.” Webby stopped pacing to face Lena. “Any questions?”

“Uh… just one.” Lena stood up. “Why do you think something’s wrong with them?”

“They’re acting weird!” Webby said. “Like they’re not even themselves.”

“Ok… well then. Really, that’s an amazingly well thought out plan.”

“Great!” Webby blushed slightly and started pulling Lena down the stairs. “It’s time for lunch, then we’ll start. Ok?”

“Ok.” Lena smiled fondly at Webby.

They had sandwiches for lunch with the rest of the family, and Lena saw what Webby meant when she said ‘like they’re not even themselves’. Dewey wasn’t nearly as energetic as he usually was, Huey didn’t seem really interested in the conversation even as Della started talking about Junior Woodchucks, and Louie just wouldn’t talk.

Webby shared a secret smile with Lena when lunch was over, and mouthed, _Game on_.


End file.
